Pas De Deux
by AShellInTheSea
Summary: Ballerina, Bonnie Bennett is at the end of her rope. At age twenty-five she is nearly at the end of her ballet career, and she still is in the ensemble. One day luck is on her side and a principal dancer is fired, leaving the spot open for anyone to take. Male principal dancer, Damon Salvatore, offers to help Bonnie obtain the spot.


**AN: Well hello my beautiful bamon baes! I haven't posted a story to fanfiction in a rather long while, so bear with me if I have some issues navigating the format and stuff. Anyway, I wrote this story about a year ago right after I watched Kat Graham's dance video on youtube. Being a dancer myself, I immediately got the idea to write a dance fic! Thus, this story was born. This is an AU AH fic, no supernaturals at all! I do have to say that there will be tons of plot twists! Pas De Deux, which is also the title of the story, basically is just what you call a dance with two people. A duet if you will. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett was always destined for greatness. Talented in ballet at a young age, she went on to secure a spot in the New York City Ballet, taking her best friend Stefan Salvatore along for the ride. Five short years later and the aging ballerina is almost at the end of her rope. A female principal dancer suffers from a tragic fall and a spot opens up which gives Bonnie just the nudge she needs. There's just one problem, there are tons of other women in the company vying for the same spot. In comes Damon Salvatore, a male principal dancer, suffering from an injury and down from the count. The Italian man see's potential in Bonnie, and offers her private lessons. Together they navigate the world of ballet, and end up learning about each other along the way. Will the two fall for each other? Or will they forever dance a pas de deux?

* * *

"One would think with all the air conditioning in here people wouldn't sweat as much."

Bonnie scrunches up her nose as the smell immediately hits her. Then it's the frigid cold chill that wriggles down her back. Its always like this in the dance studio, first you smell the stench of sweat and then you feel the goosebumps forming under your sweater and sweat jacket, and everyone wonders why ballerinas warm up in sweats. They say you'll get used to it, and Bonnie should be by now. She's been dancing with this company for five years, the smell and the chill shouldn't shock her but it does. That's how bad it is. "I know." She replies, and she tries not to cough. Someone should crack open a window, but they're having a heatwave. That's right, she and her friends put on sweats and went out in the freaking heatwave because Svetlana, their dance instructor, couldn't call off practice for the day. They can't afford to miss practice, they have a show coming up. So she and her friends awkwardly intermingle with the other dancers and begin to stretch.

A not-so-lovely chorus of cracks, pops, and maybe even a few snaps echo throughout the studio. Their joints stretching and releasing gases due to years of overworking their bodies. When Bonnie leans over to touch her palms to the floor, the first thing she feels is a dull ache in her spine. She's had that pesky pain ever since she was thirteen, and despite her parent's protests she continued to push through the pain. Then she bends her knees to go into a pike stretch and immediately feels another dull ache on the inside of her left knee. She tore a ligament a few years ago, dance related yet again. Bonnie was determined to get her fouttes on her left leg absolutely perfect (since she was a bit wobbly) so she kept practicing and practicing until her knee gave out. She was out of dancing for a whole entire month (Though she did stretch secretly at night and work on a bit of technique when everyone was sleeping). Once in the pike stretch she points her toes and holds back a wince. She'd been practicing last night, her feet were sore from all the blisters she received. Not being responsible and forgetting to tape her feet did her in, but there wasn't much to do about that. Bonnie hopes and prays that she doesn't fall out of position when warm up is over and they're on to practicing. Sweat jackets are shrugged off and the cold instantly hits her. Bonnie doesn't think much of it, and goes straight into her starting pose.

What Bonnie hates more than waiting, is waiting in a pretty pose. Being in the ensemble of a dance sucks. She's the only black person in the company she dances with. You'd think her brown skin in contrast with all the white and the occasional beige would stand out. But it doesn't, only because they put her in the back, sandwiched between two other girls six shades fairer than her. Even when they run around the stage you can barely acknowledge her. She's like an illusion. Once you think you've caught a glimpse of her, she's gone out to the wings somewhere. As she watches the tall slim principal dancer glide, leap, and jump she can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. When she was little, dancing was never really her thing. The young girl didn't catch the ballet dancing bug until her grandmother showed her, her old dance photos. Bonnie was intrigued, looking at the young Sheila Bennett adorned in pointe shoes and a leotard. Her grandmother had never shared this part of her past before. Apparently Shelia was a really good ballet dancer and was the best in her state. But many felt that people of color didn't have a place in ballet, and Sheila was denied every opportunity to further advance her career in dance. After learning this, Bonnie became determined to pursue what once was her grandmother's dream. It was that day when the young girl begged her parents to take her to lessons.

Bonnie was never an athletic child, and her parents thought that it would just be something she'd pick up for a few classes and never do it again, but they were wrong. Bonnie had a natural talent with dance. Sure she started late, but her drive for the art led her to get her pointe shoes just a year later. Soon the art consumed her, she took intensives every break she had from school, even going as far as taking a few trips to New York. It was then, that she realized she wanted to do this professionally. Bonnie worked through injuries, depressive episodes, and a few traumatic events to try and get good enough to even audition for a company. She overworked herself so badly once that her friends and family held an intervention of sorts, and she was forced to take a year off and focus on her health. Reluctantly she agreed, but when the year was up Bonnie was back to old habits. The young woman was determined more than ever to get a spot for the New York City Ballet. She worked and worked until one day she noticed the theatre had auditions. At the urging of her friends and family,Bonnie auditioned at twenty to get a spot in the company. Callback after callback came until she finally got a place in the prestigious company. At first she was humbled and grateful for her spot being on the ensemble, but as years passed on, she began to get frustrated. At twenty-four she was nearing the end of her ballet career, and she was tired of hardly being noticeable in the ensemble. Bonnie Bennett didn't know if it was wishful thinking or God giving her a blessing, but as she stood there with arms in first position; she watched horror (and almost amusement) as one of their principal dancers fell from the arms of another principal dancer.

Holy

Shit.

The ensemble began to crowd around the two, and Bonnie had to stand on her tip toes to see what was going on. She barely interacted with the principal dancers, hardly anyone did. The tall lanky yet graceful girl was a complete diva, and held her nose up in the air it seemed whenever she was around anyone considered beneath her. If anything the whole situation was karma. The bitch deserved it, and the more Bonnie stood there the more she remembered the shitty things she'd done.

* * *

 _Bonnie couldn't contain her excitement as she entered the doors of the studio. She was incredibly nervous, and hoped she wouldn't upchuck the big breakfast her mother made for her. It was her first day at the company she auditioned for a few months prior. Bonnie absolutely couldn't believe she was one step closer to her dream, and if things kept moving up from now she could probably secure a principal's slot. Not only was this her first job as a professional ballerina, but she was making history...or helping at least. There had been a few black dancers to come and go, but not one had ever been a principal dancer within the company. Which was a shame considering that the company was in New York City of all places. But Bonnie's goal was to become the first black principal dancer of The New York City Ballet. She would become an inspiration to little black girls everywhere, and most important of all she'd make her grandmother proud._

 _Starting her first day at a new job was anxiety inducing. It was much like starting your first day of kindergarten - minus the snacks and nap time of course. Bonnie knew no one here, and if she didn't prove herself to be a worthy member of this company she could be kicked out and replaced in an instant. So, she put a bright smile on her face and headed inside. Only a few people were there (she was early), but she noticed a familiar face amongst the three other people in the room._

" _Hi, I don't know if you remember me…" Bonnie smiled softly as she sat next to the blonde girl. "But we auditioned together and-"_

" _Oh thank God, it's you!" Bonnie nearly jumped when the girl hugged her. "How could I forget you? You stood out!"_

" _Uh huh…" Bonnie cautiously peeled the girl's arms away from her._

" _Oh God, I mean...not because you're black or anything. I mean, you did stand out because of that too but…" She shook her head. "You were really good is what I'm trying to say. I wanted to talk to you and introduce myself, maybe even ask for a few tips but I didn't want to ruin the spirit of competition. I mean what if we became friends and only one of us made it? That would be horrible. But we both made it!"_

 _Bonnie tried really hard not to wince. "Yeah, we did. But thank you. You're a really amazing dancer too."_

" _I'm Caroline." The blonde stuck out her hand._

" _I'm B-"_

 _The door opened and practically slammed against the wall. A tall lanky girl appeared, bag over her shoulder and she walked into the studio. 'Dramatic much...' Bonnie thought. The olive skinned brunette's eyes scanned the room and immediately landed on Bonnie. They weren't like the friendly eyes of Caroline, but they were narrow and judgemental. Slowly the girl made her way over to the two of them and Bonnie fought the urge to scoot back. 'Don't judge a book by its cover Bonnie… ' She told herself._

" _So they let anyone in here nowadays, I might as well quit now. Wouldn't want to dance with the likes of you."_

* * *

"Elena, are you okay?" The choreographer asked, concern etched on her face.

Even though she deserved it, it was a nasty fall. Elena was high up in the air, over the six-foot tall man's head. So she had a long way down. Come to think of it, he hadn't even tried to catch her. Which in itself was totally evil, but Bonnie didn't blame him. Elena was always yelling at someone, and her wrath fell on him mostly. The male principal dancer was portraying the role of the prince, and she took on the role as Cinderella. Unfortunately, Elena did not possess the princess' sweet demeanor. If it were up to Bonnie, she would have let her fall too.

"I'm fine." Elena sat up with a weak smile before placing both hands on her stomach. "Actually...do you mind if I sit down?" Her gaze travelled to her partner, her eyes narrowed in slits. "You! You dropped me!"

The male dancer was holding his shoulder, a pained look on his face. "You didn't hold your position!" He said back, his Italian accent heavy with anger. "If you held your position, you wouldn't have stepped on my bad shoulder-with _all_ of your weight might I add, and I wouldn't have dropped you!"

Svetlana, the choreographer , nodded. "This is true Elena, you did falter in holding your position. Quite actually, you've been struggling a lot the past few weeks."

Elena was Svetlana's golden child. So having her admit Elena made a mistake and saying it in front of the whole troupe? Unbelievable. Bonnie wondered if she and a few of her friends should go out for celebratory drinks. The petite girl almost laughed until she heard Elena's screech.

"What did you just say?!" Elena pointed at her partner and began to stand up. "What the fuck did you just say you little shit?!"

"I said." He gave her a smirk. "That you should lay off the snickers and twix. I've been your partner now for two years, don't think I didn't notice you gain a few pounds?"

What happened next almost bewildered Bonnie, but who was she kidding? It was bound to happen at some point. Elena lunged at the dark haired man and he just stepped back and laughed. "Careful Elena, wouldn't want to hurt-"

"That's enough!" Svetlana screamed. "Elena, my office, now. Damon, I'll have a talk with you later. We will see what we can do with that hurt shoulder of yours later. Everyone stay here for a moment."

Elena and Svetlana walked out while everyone sat down and started chatting away. "Well that was fucking hilarious." Bonnie's friend, Rebekah, said as soon as they joined each other and sat down. "Its about time Elena got what she deserved."

"Maybe she's down for the count!" Caroline chirped up. "Maybe she's injured-" Caroline's eyes widened. "Bonnie!" She loud whispered.

Bonnie's eyebrows scrunched together. "Why are you whispering?"

"Italian dreamboat is staring you down."

Bonnie sighed and slowly turned around. Sure enough one of male principal dancers, Damon Salvatore, was staring at her. It was no question that the straight-off-the-boat Italian man was attractive. Everyone had a crush on him, including Bonnie. He looked as if he was sculpted by Michael Angelo himself, strong jaw-line, fantastic physique, and a nice face all together. But that's not what sucked you in, it was that smoldering gaze with those baby blue eyes of his. Damon looked like he could get any woman he wanted, and sometimes if Bonnie's mind wandered far enough she thought he could be a player.

"Well don't you sound chipper, Barbie." The three of them looked up to see Damon Salvatore standing above them. He sat in front of Bonnie, smiling. "Barbie, Killer Barbie." He acknowledged Caroline and Rebekah before turning to Bonnie. "We meet again _uccellina_." Bonnie gulped, she thought he was so hot when he spoke Italian. It was rare, and only happened when he seemed angry. Cursing, at least that's what Bonnie thought Damon did.

"And that's Italian for...?"

"Little bird." He gave her this crooked smile that almost made her heart melt. He always called her that but she never knew what it meant.

"Bonnie." She said simply. "My name is Bonnie."

"Damon." He said back.

"I know who you are." Bonnie smiled softly at him.

"Just being formal."

Rebekah cocked her head. "Excuse me Damon, but we were trying to have a chat with our friend."

"Oh, don't worry mia cara. I just need one second." He turned to Bonnie. "You know Elena's steps, correct?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Ah um yes, most of them."

"Impressive. What about the Pas De Deux we just did?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I know them..."

"Well, Bonnie." He stood up. "Once my shoulder gets better, we could maybe dance sometime?"

Bonnie's face reddened, she couldn't believe she forgot about his shoulder. "Forgive me...do you want some ice?"

"I'd love some."

Bonnie got up and followed Damon out of the studio and into the hallway. The ice machine was right next to the vending machines, which weren't too far away. "So is that a new injury or…?"

"Old." Damon replied. "Happened when I was thirteen. I was playing baseball...guess I overexerted myself and tore a ligament in my shoulder. It wasn't bad, just a minor one. But Elena stepping on it with all ninety and how many odd numbers of pounds, aggravated it." He sighed.

Bonnie frowned. "Im sorry. I had a tear in my knee, still hurts but I'm able to work through the pain. I don't know what I'd do if someone stepped on it."

"And I'm dancing for multiple companies, so that's going to be a bother to explain. Especially if I can't use my shoulder."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Damon gave her a dismissive wave. "Its fine, it was bound to happen anyway, I'm getting old. I'll go to the physical therapist tomorrow."

The two of them got to the ice machine, and Bonnie started filling one of the plastic bags full of ice. "You're not old you know."

Damon let out a small chuckled. "I am old enough, uccelina."

Bonnie nodded at his answer and continued to fill the bag with ice."So, why do you call me uccelina?"

Damon sucked his teeth. "Because you're tiny, and you look light enough. You should be easy to lift.

"Oh."

"Elena is three inches shorter than me, so you can see why things kind of suck dancing with her. You're the perfect height, you just gotta work on your technique."

"Really now?"

Damon nodded. "I mean you're good, but not good enough to be a principal dancer. No offense. Though you do have a lot of work to do, and a lot of things to work on...I believe in you. With a lot of practice, you can get the role. Dancing is effortless to you, just refining your skill and polishing a few moves will nail it." Damon tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Besides, its 2015. I think the world is ready for a new black principal dancer, hm?"

The gesture almost made Bonnie melt and the words that came out of his words almost made her cry. Bonnie smiled. "Thank you, really."

"Besides, you're a lot lighter than Elena." He leaned to whisper in her ear. "And I'm talking before she got knocked up."

Bonnie gasped, and finally looked at Damon. "She's pregnant-

"Shh! It's a secret, she's going to get fired anyway. I bet she's crying to Svetlana now and telling her everything. I mean, I did drop her...I hope the baby is okay." His face darkened for a brief moment before turning into a neutral expression.

Bonnie folded her arms. "I hope it will be. I don't know, this isn't really a conversation I want to be having anyway."

Damon sensed her discomfort, so he gave her a jovial smirk and changed the mood a little. "Hey, give me your number after rehearsal tomorrow. I can help you with some technique and stuff. I have tons of time on my hands, and I can either teach or help you. I'd hate to teach uncoordinated children who don't know their right from their left. I'd rather teach someone who knows what they're doing."

"Damon...no I mean, thank you but I'm going to have to decline. That's too much, you need to heal and have your own life-

"I don't. Dance consumes my life." He smiled at her. "And to be a principal dancer, dance has to consume yours. As artists, we are constantly refining our skill and making ourselves better. If I help you, you'll have a hell of a lot better chance finding out your errors and improving than being by yourself."

Bonnie thought about it for a moment. He was right. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow." She handed him the bag of ice. "Do you really think Elena is going to get fired?"

"Having a bun in the oven while dancing professionally? Unless she gets an abortion, then her time here is up. Let's go back to the studio, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you."

The two of them headed back towards the studio, awkward silence filling the space between them. Bonnie noticed that Damon kept making sideways glances towards her. She didn't know what that was about (he was always looking at her creepily anyway), so she ignored it and trucked ahead. When the two got into the studio, the whole company was gathered around. Finally, when they made their entrance all eyes were on them.

"Well, look who decided to show up. Now that you're back from your little rendezvous, I have an announcement to make." Svetlana turned to the crowd. "Auditions for a female principal dancer will be in two months. Until then, Elena's understudy, Eugenia, will take her place and play the parts of Cinderella in July and Gisele in September. I will be holding auditions for a female principal dancer in August. The principal dancer will dance as Odette, and their understudy, Odille. Unless, one of you is good enough to play both parts." Svetlana sighed. "It has been a long day. Practice is dismissed, Damon I need to talk to you when you're done getting ready."

"Excuse me, Miss. Korkov." One of the dancers piped up. "What happened to Elena?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the solemn looking brunette. And Svetlana raised her brow's when the girl wouldn't speak for herself. "Well, let's just say she has some...extra baggage that has become too heavy for this company to handle. Alright now, rehearsal dismissed. Damon, my office in five minutes."

And on that note, everyone relaxed. People were buzzing over the news of Elena being fired and the fact that there was a chance to take her spot.

Bonnie took this chance to turn to Damon. "Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"That you'd help me with all of this."

"I don't say things I don't mean Bonnie."

Bonnie slowly nodded her head. "Alright then, I think we should do it. If it's not too much trouble."

"It's not, I will be out for a few weeks...a month." Damon nodded. "Alright, now let me go before Svetlana beats my ass. Ciao uccellina."

Bonnie watched as he left and she walked towards her two friends. "Well, that was an interesting way to end practice." She began to gather her things.

"I'll say." Caroline looked at Bonnie. "So what was with you and Italian-Dreamboat over there?"

"Yeah, you two were eye-fucking like nobody's business." Rebekah added, folding her arms. "Have an ice machine rendezvous? We could totally hear your moans from the hallway."

"Rebekah!" Bonnie gave her a look and then resumed to gathering her stuff. "Nothing really, he just gave me a pep talk is all." She shrugged, slipping on her pants. Bonnie almost told them about his offer for help, but decided against it. If she told them, then Damon would have a class of students to deal with and not just her. Besides, she needed the one on one time.

Caroline eyed her carefully. "Really?" Bonnie pulled on her shirt. "Looked like more, Bon."

Bonnie sighed as she picked up her purse. "Guys, I'd love to talk about this, but I'm gonna head on home and relish in the fact that we got out of rehearsal early."

"You just want to get home to Stefan." Rebekah sing songed. "If I had a man like that, I wouldn't want to leave."

"He's not my man!" Bonnie sighed as the three of them walked out of the studio. "He's my best friend who just so happens to be living with me. We're roommates."

"Who fuck."

"Beks!" Bonnie whipped her head around. "There is nothing serious going on between Stefan and I. We're just friends."

"Rebekah, just leave her alone." Caroline told her.

"Fine fine. When you two have cute little babies I can spoil, then I'll say I told you so!"

"Ha!" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm not having babies with Stefan."

"Just name your first born after me."

Caroline jabbed the older blonde in the ribs. "Anyway, any of you guys think of what happened with Elena?" Caroline asked, once they stepped out the building and crossed the street. "I think her diva tirade made Svetlana snap!"

"I know why." Bonnie said quietly. "And you two can't say a thing!" Rebekah and Caroline nodded, swearing on their first born children that they would not utter a word. "She's pregnant."

"I knew it!" Rebekah nearly screamed as they walked inside the metro station. Her hand gripping where Caroline elbowed her. "I said I saw a bump, didn't I?!"

"Yep you did. You were right." One by one they swiped their passes on the scanners and headed to their station. "But pregnant...I just can't believe it! You would think she took it up the ass all the time since she's so mean."

Bonnie and Rebekah started to crack up at Caroline's little joke and soon the petite blonde joined in. The all rode together until they got off at their stops, and soon it was just Bonnie on the train. Once at her stop, she quickly got off and headed towards their neighborhood. Bonnie and Stefan owned a tiny two bedroom apartment in Queens, and the two of them got along famously. They rarely got on one another's nerves, and with Stefan working on his book they had little to no interaction.

The moment Bonnie was at their door she could immediately smell dinner cooking. Mouth practically watering, she entered their apartment and saw Stefan cooking at the stove. "Whoah, you're here early."

"I am. Rehearsal was cut early." Bonnie gave her friend a small smile and took off her shoes before walking and dropping her purse on the coffee table. "You're not working on your book." Stefan was never seen without his laptop, typing away. But here he was without it.

"I'm not." He said simply.

"What are you making?"

"Shrimp and Scallop Scampi."

"Ooh fancy. What's the occasion?"

"Open that wine bottle and I'll tell you."

Bonnie got the bottle opener, and opened the expensive wine. "Shit, Stefan. You trying to get out of paying the bills?"

"Nope." He popped the 'P' "I'm trying to celebrate." Stefan turned the stove off and transferred the copious amounts of seafood into a bowl. "I finished my book."

"You did?!" She gave him a huge grin. "Oh my God, Stefan I'm so happy for you!" Bonnie put the bottle down and hugged him. "When was this?!"

"Around two pm this afternoon. I just gotta read everything again, make sure it's good to go, and then send it to my editor to make sure it's even more perfect than it already is."

"Stefan, that's great! Look, I'll plan a night at the club for us this weekend. Okay? It'll be fun."

Stefan laughed. "Alright, and how was your day?"

"It was good actually. One of the principal dancers got fired and they're looking for a new one. I'm thinking of auditioning!"

"Really?" Stefan knew how much she wanted to be a principal dancer, years of being in the ensemble sucked. "That's fantastic. I know you can do it." He smiled at her. "Things are starting to fall into place, y'know?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah...I can feel it. We're going to do great things."

Bonnie could feel Stefan's head leaning in closer, or was she moving her head? Either way, their lips found each other in a hungry kiss, and Stefan pulled her tiny body into his. After a short while, they parted. Stefan's arms were still tightly wrapped around Bonnie's waist, and his forehead was against hers.

"Haven't done that in a while."

"Nuh uh." Bonnie licked her lower lip. "We can't have the dinner getting cold."

"We have a microwave." He leaned in again, and Bonnie shook her head, pushing him away slightly.

"After dinner." She promised and Stefan nodded, unwrapping his arms.

"Alright. Well, you get first plate prima ballerina."

Bonnie cocked a brow. "Um how about you Mister best seller?"

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "Ladies first, I'm serious." He placed a plate in her hands and she took it.

"Thank you." She hummed, filling her plate with sauce, noodles, and seafood before heading to the table. "Thank you for everything, really Stefan. You didn't have to do all this."

"But I did." He hummed, bringing his plate to the table before pouring two glasses of wine and heading back to their seats.

"Thanks." She told him as he sat down.

"A toast." He lifted his wine glass. "For doors being opened."

"For doors being opened." Bonnie repeated with a small smile as they clinked their glasses and took a sip of the alcoholic beverage.

Bonnie was about to dig in when she heard her phone go off. "It'll only be a second." She told Stefan softly. "I know how much you hate phones at the table." The petite girl stood up and Stefan could only grunt. "Don't worry, I'll turn it off as soon as I'm done."

Bonnie walked over to her purse and got out her phone. Apparently she missed the 'got home safe' messages from Caroline and Rebekah, and quickly sent hers out. She was about to set her phone on 'do not disturb' when she got a text from an unknown number. Furrowing her brows, she looked at it and almost rolled her eyes.

"Uccellina. Come to the studio at seven tomorrow. We'll have three hours before real rehearsal starts. -Damon."

-How did you get my number? She typed back.

-I had Caroline's number, don't know why. It was a blessing in disguise I suppose. Is seven good?

"I don't see you putting your phone away." Stefan sing-songed.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie half-heartedly apologized. "Text from work. I have a very early start."

-Yes. Gotta go, roommate hates phones at the dinner table.

-Alright. Seven.

-See you tomorrow!

Bonnie didn't even wait for his text. She put her phone on 'do not disturb' and went back to the table. "I'm sorry."

"Who was that?"

Bonnie sighed. "One of the principal dancers decided to check up on me. They want to help me get the spot and we're meeting at the studio tomorrow."

Stefan tried to smile but it came out more like a look of constipation rather than general happiness. "Sounds fun."

"Yeah." Bonnie began to dig into her food. "I'm gonna be okay Stefan, this won't be like last time."

"It better not be." He pointed his fork at her for emphasis."Well, if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here. I'm always here for you, you know that."

"Yeah.." She sighed. "Look, Stefan...that kiss, we just...we need to stop. We're not together anymore, and we're definitely high school anymore. When our relationship ended, it ended. We're friends now, and that's all."

He nodded. "I understand."

"I don't think you do-"

"Don't start this up again, Bonnie." He sighed. "Look, lets just have a nice dinner. We both had good days, let's just end it on a good note at least."

"Fine, we'll have this conversation _later_. I'll clean up since you cooked."

Stefan put his fork down. "You don't owe me anything."

Bonnie gave him a small smile. "I know, its just nice."

Bonnie and Stefan finished dinner in a mere twenty minutes. Despite her offer to clear the table and clean up the mess, Stefan told her that everything was fine, and made her go to bed. So into her room Bonnie went, and after a quick shower she slipped on her pajamas and snuggled into bed. The exhausted brunette plugged her phone in, but before she closed her eyes, she saw a text from Damon. Curious, she looked at the text and smiled softly.

-Buona Notte uccellina. See you at seven.

Bonnie typed up a quick reply and pressed 'send' before going back under the covers, and slipping into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, please don't forget to review! Reviews are my lifeblood!**


End file.
